


This Won’t Do

by goldengan



Series: Holiday Prompt Fills for 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bruises, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Good BDSM Etiquette, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Drop, Top RK900, proper handling of sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Gavin doesn’t know what he wants, or even what he needs. Nines is very patient because he loves his boyfriend but his ideas are... antiquated at best. Stupid at worst.Even after Nines points out that Gavin has been in a lot of pain lately, Gavin wants to do a strenuous physical activity together. Yes, it seems like a date but Nines knows better: Gavin is trying to prove he can do something they both know he can’t.A holiday prompt fill that turned into Gavin allowing Nines to care for him after sub drop





	This Won’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “Let’s go ice skating.”

“Hey,” Gavin’s rough voice breaks Nines from his daze, hand briefly pausing the circular motions on Gavin’s ankle. “Let’s go ice skating.”

Nines’ face betrays nothing, as per usual. His voice, however, is rife with disgust, “I simply cannot believe how much of a sap you’re becoming.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Shut your mouth, tin can! I’m romantic as shit and you know it.”

“You’re getting soft, Reed.”

“Yeah well if I am it’s your fault.”

“You were before our first copulation and you are now.”

Gavin absolutely hates it when he’s so clinical about... well anything. But he’s known the android long enough to get that he just wants to poke and prick under Gavin’s skin. He can’t hide his annoyance completely, especially when he shoves Nine’s hand, which began rubbing his ankle again, away with a huff. 

“You know, we do the shit you wanna do all the time.”

Nines’ face, finally, moves a fraction. It’s the same crease Connor gets on his forehead, only Nines’ facial expressions always seem to have malicious intent. His LED blinks yellow for a split second. If Gavin wasn’t looking for it, he would have missed it.

“What? Got something to say?”

“If you are speaking of our roles in the bedroom, I am more than happy to switch.”

A quick, involuntary noise leaves Gavin. But, before he can say anything, Nines adds, “But I know you don’t want that.”

Gavin knows his views on what kinda person bottoms and what kinda person tops are old fashioned. Okay, _very_ old fashioned. But he’s been trying his best to remember that being bottom doesn’t make him any less... himself. But, even after all that, Nines knows Gavin would never admit to how much he enjoys being bottom aloud. Even if his views have changed, even if it’s ever so slightly, it still makes him uncomfortable. Nines is trying to use Gavin’s unease to get what he wants. _That’s not happening._

Gavin moves his feet to the floor. “Well I’m leaving. You can come or not.”

Nines simply stares. Gavin stands quick, flustered at his accidental innuendo, and makes his way to their bedroom to dress.

“Not creative enough to come up with your own lines, Reed?”

Gavin heard his boyfriend’s quip, even halfway through the apartment, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

~

It’s cold. 

But it’s a stale cold, permeating the air in the rink without needing to be blustery. Nines thought they would go to an outdoor one but... Gavin hated to admit it because it’s not like he didn’t take care of his body — he Obviously did — but nowadays even a slight breeze would make his hips lock up. It wasn’t even all that cold in here, nor windy, but his right hip was locking up. 

Nines glided along without him. Skating between clusters of children and around couples, his fingers lightly drifting over the divider whenever he got near it. Meanwhile... Gavin was just trying to stay upright. Sure, the last time he’d skated he was what? Twenty-seven? But that wasn’t _so_ long ago. His hip was screaming at him otherwise, but he tried to move against the pain anyway. 

After Nines’ third time around the rink, even after meandering around the center if the little twirls on a single skate — _Show off_ — were anything to go by, he finally deigned to speak to Gavin.

“Having fun, sweetheart?” Nines couldn’t keep the small grin off his face even if he wanted to, it seemed, “Ready to admit this isn’t fun?” 

“It is! It’s fun! I’m having fun!” He’d taken to having one hand on the thick, plastic divider as he gracelessly scooted along trying to get his hip to do _something_ other than lock up. He sighs, puts on an affected and nasally voice, “I’m just having the time of my life!” A woman, who looked a little older than Gavin, skated through the two of them with a little snort. She probably knew his reference. 

Oh, Jesus fuck, he’d just dated himself so hard.

Thankfully, Nines didn’t seem to notice. “Admit that I was right.”

Gavin’s teeth might pop out of his face hole if he gritted them even a moment longer. The pain in his hip lessening as to allow pain to blossom in his face. Now with dull pain radiating in his head, Gavin couldn’t think of a response that wouldn’t get him kicked out of the rink immediately. So, for once in his life, Gavin decided to shut the fuck up. Not that Nines noticed; always loving to antagonize his boyfriend more than anything, “If you admit it, I’ll take help you out of here, drive you home, and run you a hot bath.”

If literally anybody else had said that, Gavin might have assumed it to be a nicety. _But, you know what?_ Gavin thought to himself, _I’ll put this fucker on his toes, for once._

Gavin wasn’t the best actor in the world, but he did used to lie a lot in his youth and he seemed to get away with it at the time. 

He stopped, looking down at his skates, unclenching his jaw and let out a little sigh, “Fine.” The volume of his voice was one that only Nines could hear, if Gavin remembered correctly. Nothing happened for a minute — Nines was probably scanning him or some shit — Gavin moved his left foot a little, watching it with a glare. He counted to fifteen in his head and looked up at Nines. Gavin was met with a single raised eyebrow, which only raised further into his hairline when he saw the look Gavin was giving him.

“Well,” Gavin allowed himself to be annoyed, but not too mean. He didn’t want to tip off Nines that he was acting. “You gonna help me or not?”

Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen Nines blink so many times in a row before. When Nines had him by his middle, gliding them both towards the entrance/exit of the rink, Gavin allowed himself an minute uptick of a grin.

~

One of his favorite things about his apartment was how nice the bathroom was. Usually apartments, even the high-end ones, had a tub/shower combo that was only big enough for a toddler to be comfortable bathing in. As soon as he saw how deep and wide the tub was, Gavin knew he had to pick this place. Also, more important than the nice tub, they allowed cats. 

Espeon was sprawled out in the center of bathtub, of course, as Nines perched Gavin on the edge. Nines calmly lifted the usually crabby kitty out of her favorite spot — she only beeped at him, lousy thing — and let her outside the bathroom, shutting the door as the cat slunk away. 

Nines turned around, peering at Gavin with almost soft eyes, “Are you ever going to admit that you have a problem?” His voice had a slight grit to it, but Gavin knew it was just for show. Just like his play acting in the rink and on the car ride home. All so he didn’t have to admit that Nines was right. Gavin was obviously the prick in this situation. 

_Think I’d be used to it by now..._

Nines doesn’t wait long for a response, however, leaning down to undress Gavin with careful hands. As Nines removed Gavin’s coat and thermal long sleeve shirt, his throat begins to tighten. He hated when Nines was overly nice to him. Hell, it wasn’t just Nines... He hated it when anyone did it. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered, voice cracking a bit on the end. This time it wasn’t an act.

Maybe it didn’t make sense completely to what Nines had said — his LED was circling a mile a minute, the shiny tiled walls reflecting the flashing gold back to the couple — but Nines seemed to fill in the gaps well enough. 

They didn’t say anything as Nines undid his shoes and took off his socks, Gavin felt like a fucking idiot for saying something so stupidly sappy. Even if it was true. 

Nines reached for Gavin’s waist, hands firm to lift Gavin a bit so he could quickly slide off his jeans, but Gavin hissed and recoiled at the touch. Blinking rapidly, flushing wet out of his eyes, begging none to spill, Gavin let out a broken groan. 

The android craned his neck up to stare at Gavin’s face. Slight curiosity, but mostly worry with a blinking red LED to boot, made Nines hard for Gavin to look at. He hated all this romance-y, crybaby, gay-ass, flowery shit; his stomach rolled and his heart ached just from Nines’ sad, piercing blue eyes. And Nines’ facial expressions were never all that pronounced.

_Nines was right... I am a sap._

“You know I can’t...” His voice is watery and, fuck, it’s the worst feeling. Trying to talk around a lumpy throat when you’re crying? 

But, luckily, because he was so much better than Gavin could ever be, Nines presses into a bruise on Gavin’s inner thigh. An old one from a few days ago, gone mostly yellow with purple around the edges. Gavin hisses in a breathe between his teeth. His body, reflexively, moved him away. But, because Gavin absolutely loved the feeling, he moved his hips up to press Nines’ fingers into the old bruise. 

“Oh, Gavin...” When Gavin looked into Nines’ eyes, his android boyfriend looked the way he always did: pointed face with pointed, uncaring eyes and an overall blue LED demeanor of “I could be doing anything else.” Gavin’s shoulders relaxed as he spoke again, “This won’t do.”

Gavin lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. A feeling of calm spreads over him. He’d been chasing this feeling since Nines had given it to him months ago, but he always had to pretend he didn’t want it. Not that Nines wanted Gavin to behave in such a way, rather it was Gavin who had so much trouble admitting it to himself.

“You’re right. You’re always right. I need... I need help or —“

Nines quieted him with a finger to his lips, eyes melting for a moment in what must have been love for Gavin, but shifted back to indifference quickly. He always knew what Gavin needed. 

Leaning past him, Nines draws a bath. Hot steam quickly curling out of the tub and against Gavin’s naked back. When Nines leans back, his leather shoes squeaking as he moved on pointed feet, he pulls off Gavin’s boxer briefs with a quick tug down his legs. With his eyes down as he’s peeling the last garment off Gavin’s feet, Gavin threads a calm hand through Nines’ thick brown hair. Nines leans into the touch for a moment as he drops the underwear on top of the other clothes. Gavin’s hand falls away as the android stands, his face falling into familiar features. 

Stepping forward, Nines grabs Gavin’s hair and yanks backwards, “I know how much you enjoy following my instructions, Reed. Why do you deny it?”

Gavin’s eyes feel too wide and too big in that moment as he softly shakes his head. 

“Are you denying it?” Nines’ eyes thin.

“No.” Gavin’s voice croaks. “You’re right.” The side of Nines lip curls, reminding Gavin of what he forgot, “Sir.”

Nines’ face slides back to neutral. He releases Gavin’s hair from his fingers and moves to the bathtub. Turning knobs, swirling around the water to distribute the heat evenly, adding soaps. Gavin feels his body relaxing at the calming motions and sounds. The only thing grounding him is the pain in his hip. 

His eyes must have closed somewhere along the waiting because they snap open with Nines’ hand on the offending hip. Gavin needs to look Nines in the eye so he can get what he wants. He knows the rules. 

“What is it you want?” Gavin can barely hear Nines’ voice over the collecting water, but he sees that look. Nines wants to help. They both know, for right now at least, that Gavin will only fold to what’s happening here.

“Please hurt me.”

Nines eyes seem to darken as he presses his fingers into Gavin’s inner thigh. Gavin’s growing erection and the spreading pain are making him wobbly on the lip of the tub. Nines kneels in front of Gavin, arm cradling his back to hold him steady, as Nines takes Gavin’s cock into his mouth. 

Pleasure is the only sensation Gavin feels as Nines laves the head and vein under Gavin’s dick with his tongue. Then pushing past human capabilities to literally suck on Gavin’s cock deep in his throat. It’s nice, of course, and Gavin’s filling up fast, but pleasure by itself makes him itchy and uncomfortable. Sensing this, as he always seemed to, Nines releases Gavin. Thirium spit and pre-cum falling from Nines’ mouth and onto Gavin’s thighs. 

Gavin watches, holding his breath, until he feels Nines’ teeth dig into his inner thigh. Making new bruises alongside his old ones. Air rushes out of him, Gavin pinching his brows together. He wagers that it only sounds like moans to Nines. He’d told him as much in the past. 

With a new, deep red mark on Gavin’s thigh, Nines turns his attention back to Gavin’s now dripping cock. His other hand pressing deep into the sore area. 

Gavin’s back goes rigid as he pants. He knows he can’t ask for more. That he must only take what Nines is willing to give him. But, in that moment, he wants to tell Nines so badly about how much he wants him. Loves him. Pities him for his choice in fucked up humans who don’t know how to fix themselves, even when an amazing man wants _him_ of all people.

Nines releases Gavin’s cock once more, fingers still pushing into the growing bruise on Gavin’s thigh, and asks, “Do you want to cum?”

Gavin bites his lip, nodding his head. 

“You know you need to use your words, Gavin.”

“Yes!” Gavin’s eyes are fixated on Nines’ now. Intense green slowly melting the cold blue. “Yes, sir!”

Gavin can tell Nines is having trouble keeping up the facade. But before the illusion is shattered, Nines takes Gavin in his mouth again, moving his tongue expertly while bobbing his head along the shaft. The hand that was on the bruises slackens, only to deepen the closer Gavin becomes. 

With a deep push with a thumb and a tongue along his slit, Gavin cums into Nines’ mouth. Nines pulls away one last time as Gavin’s now hooded eyes catch the string of spit that briefly connects them on Nines’ spit-slick lips, and turns off the water.

Gavin feels like soft rubber as Nines lifts him with ease and lowers him into the tub. It’s the perfect temperature. Hot enough for Gavin’s skin to go slightly pink and his muscles to relax. His hip blissfully forgotten. 

When Gavin opens his eyes, the lights have turned off. Only the light from the frosted window above illuminating the bath and Nines. Well, besides Nines’ LED, which is now a serene and steady blue. 

He kneels next to Gavin, rests his elbows and forearms on the lip of the tub, bright eyes fixed on Gavin’s. “This should only help for a few hours.”

Gavin sighs, but is ready to relent.

Nines, leaning his chin on his left forearm, eyes never wavering from Gavin’s, says, “I’ll make you an appointment.”

Gavin feels that old behavior roll into his mind, but he stops it nearly at the source, and just nods. 

His eyes crinkle at the corners and Gavin’s heart feels lighter. Someone cares about enough about him to play his games but... not really play his games. Makes him think he’s playing then. He isn’t too sure at the moment. His mind is all but mush. 

Sleep just about takes him when Gavin’s eyes open to a movement in the water: Nines’ right hand moves towards Gavin. Their eyes meet just before they touch. When they do, it feels different. It feels... reverent. 

Gavin’s only stipulation in the past was for Nines to never console him, no matter how bad the drop. It led to many fights. Nines pointing out it was terrible for Gavin’s mental and even physical health, as Gavin didn’t care either way. Now, as Nines massages Gavin’s thighs and stomach and legs, Gavin decides to shut up and let his better half do what he thinks is best.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin may be an asshole but he’s my favorite asshole <3
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
